<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈/R18】关于如何处理发情的救世主这件事 by vita_jia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871744">【德哈/R18】关于如何处理发情的救世主这件事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia'>vita_jia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>被发情的暗恋对象勾引的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈/R18】关于如何处理发情的救世主这件事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lof ID 西柚桑</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在就是后悔，非常后悔。<br/>
哈利浑身冒汗，紧紧贴在地上，试图用地板冰凉的温度让自己冷静。可身边德拉科的气息却不停涌入鼻翼，这也足够点燃他的身体，他妈的，这混蛋还用手捂着自己的嘴。哈利咬着舌头抑制着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，他蜷缩起双腿，尽量把欲望裹藏在腿间。<br/>
到底为什么会发展成这样！</p><p>倒霉的一天从早上开始，先是被罗恩捉弄在魔药课上迟到被斯内普扣分，然后自己慌慌张张碰洒了药水搞错了剂量，本来要做的福灵剂变成了奇怪的发情药，一滴入口，到了晚上哈利彻底撑不住了。身体如灼烧般火烧火燎，像灌了几大杯黄油啤酒然后被人吻着狠狠推倒在床上，晚饭后他跑去盥洗室偷偷摸摸撸了一次，却不想那种奇异的感觉无法完全消退，到了夜晚再次纠缠着他不放。<br/>
蜷曲着身子，哈利蹑手蹑脚的套上衣服开门，医疗翼或许有抑制剂，他抱着试一试的绝望心态，总比不知道要持续到什么时候强。走到半路他才发现忘了隐形衣，晚上这么大咧咧的出来指不定会碰上什么，哈利来不及想，欲望之火眼看着要将自己最后一丝理智吞噬掉，他加快脚步。</p><p>抑制剂抑制剂，哈利念叨着，尽量小声的翻着满是药剂瓶的柜子，上面歪歪扭扭的标签告诉自己这里好像没有要找的东西。他痛苦的弯下身子狠狠叹气，转头之时正好撞上在昏黄提灯映照下明暗交杂的灰蓝色瞳孔和浅金色发尾。<br/>
“操！”<br/>
他及时捂住了嘴，却还是骂出了声。</p><p>夜游巡逻的斯莱特林级长德拉科马尔福无聊又懒惰的提着灯绕着走廊转了小半个晚上，连个鬼影都没看到，本想偷懒来医疗翼睡大觉没想到在这碰上了意外发现。<br/>
“呦，这不是波特吗，”他窃笑着开腔，看着对方捂着嘴惊慌失措的倒退到墙边，全无往日与自己对着干的气势，“半夜偷跑来医疗翼，啧啧，也不知道格兰芬多得扣多少分了，这可够你关几个紧闭的，你说……”</p><p>他忽然停下来，注意到对方的异样。那是从未在哈利脸上出现过的表情，就算捂着嘴，在提灯亮光下哈利的脸和耳朵都不正常的泛着红晕，“马尔福……”掌心下传来自己的名字，颤抖着声音，好似带着乞求。德拉科觉得自己听叉了，他放缓脚步，心脏莫名其妙的停拍，某种说不清的悸动翻涌。<br/>
哈利不知道对方在想什么，只觉得完蛋了，这个混蛋平常就有事没事的找茬，在这碰上了绝对不会放过自己。只是竟然在这个节骨眼，自己的身体情况如果被发现……他不敢细想，只能捂着嘴倒退到墙角，警惕的瞪着对方祈祷他不要挨的太近。<br/>
德拉科觉得哈利不同于往日，他提着灯慢慢靠近，哈利的身体扭曲着冲向另外一边，就是不愿面向自己。“疤头？”他小声叫他，一步步挨过去，只是偷跑出来被发现了也不至于这么……</p><p>“别过来！马尔福！”掌心下又传来声音，威胁却又带着轻微呜咽。哈利贴着墙向旁边蹭，试图找机会溜走。很槽糕的是，自己的欲望又开始莫名其妙的膨胀，用一根弦拉住的理智大概也会随时崩断，“别过来！”他尝试调整呼吸。<br/>
德拉科当然不打算放过他，对方的慌乱恰好引起了自己追逐猎物般的快感。他看着对方兔子一样胡乱挪动脚步，不急不缓的跟上去。哈利无助的脸被近在咫尺的昏黄灯光照亮，德拉科的目光顺着他蜷曲的身子瞟到下体，他一惊，“你……”</p><p>话未出口，两人同时安静下来，一阵细微的脚步声从对面幽深黑暗的走廊里响起，由远及近。<br/>
完了。<br/>
哈利眼疾手快，脑子一热跨出一步拽着德拉科的领子跌跌撞撞趴到最靠里面的那张床下，“先躲一会儿，”他压低声音补了一句，“灯，快灭掉。”</p><p>这回换成德拉科彻底愣住，哈利的气息喷在脸上，带着湿漉漉的水汽和甜丝丝的味道，自己的心脏开始疯狂加速。床下空间很小，并排紧挨着趴下但哈利的身体还是有一部分露在外面。<br/>
“你过来一点吧。”德拉科将灯放在头顶藏好，他没抬搞懂事情经过，却还是侧过身子面向哈利，微微张开双臂。哈利睁大眼睛瞪他，疯了，这家伙疯了。空气仿佛凝固，他呆了两秒，还是乖乖的凑过去，身子缩到德拉科怀里，身后对方的胳膊有些僵硬的垂下来搭在自己后背。</p><p>对方散发出的气息涌入鼻子，这无疑给哈利的忍耐增加了巨大难度，他原本就对德拉科的味道尤为敏感，今晚因为吃错药发情时好像对气味更加依赖。德拉科的下巴搁在自己头顶，哈利一只手捂着嘴和鼻子，一只手在身下紧紧攥着衣角。<br/>
德拉科皱眉，他隐隐约约感受到了什么却又不清楚，直到哈利膨胀的下体一不留神戳到自己的大腿，“操，你到底是怎么回事！”他惊的咬牙切齿。<br/>
“魔药……调，错了……”哈利羞得天都塌下来。他一咬牙，反正脸已经丢了就丢得明白一点，省的引起什么误会。<br/>
“所以你才偷偷摸摸来这里找解药？”德拉科从他断断续续的话里听懂了意思，他觉得好笑，越来越清晰的脚步声让他把笑憋了回去，同样也让哈利的身子颤抖得更厉害。他把怀里的人搂紧了些，忍受着对方顶着自己的下体，用手轻拍他的后背。<br/>
哈利的身体很热，隔着衣服也能感受到不同寻常的温度，浓重的喘息带着水雾。德拉科有点喘不上气，体内莫名其妙的邪火一点一点毫无察觉的溢出。</p><p>脚步声靠近，庞弗雷夫人小声嘟囔的声音出现在黑暗中，旁边的柜子传来一阵金属碰撞的翻找声，与此同时出现的，还有哈利嘴里无意中从指缝间溜出的淡淡呻吟，恰巧落在德拉科耳边。德拉科全身僵硬，微弱的呻吟声在自己耳朵里被无限放大循环，他不敢看哈利通红的脸，随即用手捂住了对方的嘴。<br/>
晚上发生的一切都超乎自己想象，哈利将半边脸紧贴地面，试图让自己冷静。可德拉科身上散发出的气息太强，手还紧紧扣在自己嘴边，哈利忍住去舔舐轻咬对方手指的诡异冲动，火气却愈演愈烈。</p><p>这家伙在发情。德拉科明白了这一点。操，哈利在发情。自己的暗恋对象在发情。</p><p>脚步声渐渐走远离开了医疗翼，手掌下传来的喘息也越来越放肆，对方口中的气体尽数喷在自己掌心，热热痒痒的，让人忍不住想把手指探进对方湿热的嘴唇间去一探究竟。德拉科打了冷颤，他紧闭着眼不敢细想。<br/>
哈利断续的呻吟和时不时触碰到自己的下体不停刺激着德拉科的神经，他在发情他在发情，这个想法黏在脑子里根本甩不开。德拉科觉得自己也有点往这个趋势发展，下面不听使唤的慢慢勃起，他使劲掐了自己几下，疼痛却始终无法缓解欲望。</p><p>脚步声彻底消失时德拉科迅速从床下出来，拽起哈利就走。<br/>
“去哪……”哈利的声音很微弱，脑子也不转了，机械的被德拉科架着向前移动。<br/>
“级长寝室，我给你调药，”德拉科尽量加快步伐，“你忍得住吗？”<br/>
“……忍不住了，马尔福，我忍不住了。”<br/>
哈利说不出话，几乎是在用气发声。德拉科呼气，几句话重重砸在心上，冷静？冷静不下来！“小声点，疤头！”他恶狠狠的威胁，忍不住也给我他妈忍着。</p><p>到了寝室德拉科把哈利放到床上就火速搬出坩锅和各种奇怪的药瓶，他把翻到某一页的厚重本子摔在桌上，祈祷解药的配方和调制时间不会太过复杂。正要把药水往里倒，衣角就被从床上起身凑过来的哈利扯住，德拉科回头，手颤得差点把瓶子掉进锅里。哈利白色衬衫上半边的扣子已经不知道什么时候被解开，右边的领子耷拉下去，露出瘦削的肩膀，他的皮肤红红的，带着一层细密的汗。</p><p>“好热……”哈利嘟囔着，试图扯下另一边领子的手被德拉科按住。德拉科比他着急，对方好像失去意识般不停往自己身上蹭，拽着自己长袍的袖子，时不时还发出些诱人的呻吟。<br/>
德拉科用胳膊肘推着他，手指着本子上的字迹，强行让自己专心的把药滴进锅里，生怕一个不小心又做成什么错误的药剂。<br/>
被按住的哈利显然没有打算放弃，无处发泄的欲望和肿胀得要爆炸的下体使他的理智达到深渊边缘，然后彻底断线。</p><p>他德拉科德拉科的叫着，夹杂着更大的喘息。听着自己的名字混合着呻吟从哈利嘴里肆无忌惮的发出，本就心猿意马的德拉科闭了闭眼，看着冒泡的坩锅放下搅拌勺，蹲下身试图安抚暴躁的对方。哈利看他过来，凑的就更近，将全身都缩进德拉科怀里，嗯嗯啊啊的冲着他叫。德拉科手忙脚乱按住哈利差点把裤子都脱了手，目光不可控的往下面跑，这家伙竟然直接用脸去蹭自己的……他忍着情欲咬牙切齿的拽开，“别……波特，你再这样我……”虽是拒绝，德拉科的手却不由自主的去摸哈利的脸，那是滚烫的触感，他的手向下，摩挲着停留在嘴角。</p><p>“德拉科……”哈利侧头，脸故意放在德拉科掌心，仍然叫着他，“唔……快点……”他拉住德拉科的领带将脸挨近，温热的气息直接喷在脸上。德拉科觉得自己受不了，赶忙收回手想将对方从怀里拉开，哈利的腿和胳膊却一起勾住了他的身体。对方的衬衫几乎已经快要滑到腰间，哈利双臂绕过德拉科的脖颈直接把身体挂在了他身上，头枕在德拉科肩膀用牙尖咬着他通红发热的耳朵，“帮帮我，求、你。”<br/>
德拉科被咬的一个激灵，他口干舌燥的愣住。不行，绝对不行！哈利一撇嘴再次蹭到他腿上，这个混蛋明明也很想，他到底在犹豫什么。哈利着急得咬牙切齿，索性一把拽住德拉科的衣领逼迫他看向自己的绿色瞳孔，“马尔福，你到底干不干？不然我找别……”</p><p>话音未落就被猛的推倒在柔软的毛绒地毯上，疼痛之余撞上德拉科恼火的目光。<br/>
你完蛋了，波特。那目光清晰的传达着这样的信息。<br/>
哈利漂亮的眼睛如同催化剂，蒙着水雾，德拉科今晚一直在有意无意的避免接触，却不想反而被他威胁。到底干不干？他抬手一挥魔杖将坩锅下的火熄灭，去他妈的。一向自命不凡的高傲少爷被成功激怒，他眯起眼看着身下扭动的人，干不干？不干不是德拉科马尔福。</p><p>他跨坐上去，扯着衣服脱掉了哈利形同于无的衬衫连带着内裤，一向严肃的救世主赤裸裸一丝不挂的躺在自己身下喘息连连，这样的画面刺激着德拉科的神经，太阳穴突突跳动。哈利主动勾过他的脖子，双腿抬高绕过他的身体。德拉科随手从床上扯了个枕头垫在哈利腰下，褪了自己的裤子俯下身用早已肿胀忍耐许久的性器磨蹭哈利湿润的穴口。<br/>
德拉科不愿承认他对这种事确实不太熟，虽然以前幻想过救世主怎么在自己身下喘息求饶，但真正提枪上阵还是有些担心。他紧锁着眉头忍耐，用性器微微进入试探，观察着哈利的表情，生怕对方因为疼痛而哆嗦。</p><p>对他的试探了然于心的哈利有点想笑，这是德拉科的另一面，他从未见过。对方的手掌滚烫，摸到自己身上有种湿漉漉的快感。虽不甚熟练，但身上的每一处，眼里灰蓝色的火苗，额头的汗，紧皱的眉毛和咬着的嘴唇，还有无意中抬起自己双腿的动作，都充斥着浓重暗涌的情色意味，这甚至比任何时候的德拉科都迷人。哈利模模糊糊的想，带着猎物上钩的快感。<br/>
不得不承认，自己喜欢德拉科，之前只是看不清的淡淡情愫，如雨后大雾弥漫的远方朦朦胧胧的微光，或是在春梦徘徊的边缘映出德拉科的脸。自己向来不敢承认也尽量回避这个问题，这次的发情少了理性倒是看清了自己的真正所想。</p><p>“已经很湿了，”哈利仰着头小声开口，听到德拉科耳朵里却有些婉转，夹杂着喘息和拉长的尾音，“不会疼的。”<br/>
操。德拉科气不打一处来，皱起的眉头算是解不开了，这家伙为什么这么熟练？他越想越气，索性挺起腰猛的将性器深入哈利体内，然后满意的看着身下的人眼角出了泪，双手交叉紧握，颤抖。不疼？那我就让你疼。哈利的穴内早已湿答答一片，肉壁被性器来回顶住摩擦发出噗呲噗呲的声音，他在德拉科耳边呻吟，更高的挺着腰急于解决自己早已积满快要溢出的情欲。</p><p>刚刚快速的动作让德拉科有些眩晕，对方带来的听觉刺激也让自己撑不了多久。他放缓了动作，一下下抽出性器再进入，每次都探到最深的地方停留一下才离开，手也肆意的抚过全身，连带着对方凸起的乳头，把玩过后手指又向下在紧实的小腹上打转。德拉科带着野兽般好奇的情欲探索窥视哈利全身的每一处，打开隐秘的洞穴挖开深埋的宝藏，好似掠夺的强盗，又如同将人卷入深邃海底的浪潮。</p><p>哈利的腿分开到最大，被一下下的撞击，彻底没了刚才的气势，“疼……”，声音染上哭腔。<br/>
“忍一忍，波特。”话音未落胳膊就被狠狠咬了一口，德拉科一颤，留下一排牙印。“这不是你求我的吗，救世主？”他装作无辜的勾起眼角。</p><p>露出乞求神色的眼睛被布满雾气的镜片遮住，“眼镜有点碍事。”德拉科说完自顾自的摘了哈利的眼镜放到一边，划过他额头的伤疤，顺手捂住了哈利的嘴。呻吟声被堵在手掌，然后自己的掌心被湿热的舌尖舔了个遍，“嘶，”德拉科难捱的倒吸冷气。<br/>
他的手抚上哈利的阴茎旋即捏住，明显感到对方的洞穴收缩，紧紧裹住牵引着自己向下探索。他来不及细想，再次加快了动作。<br/>
被囿于德拉科怀里的哈利承接着一次次的撞击，身体前后止不住的晃动着，他别过头死死咬住自己的胳膊，拽过德拉科的手不知何时已经变为紧握的十指相扣。</p><p>自己的脑袋如酒般灼热，每当德拉科的嘴唇贴近肌肤就会点燃哈利体内潜藏的火苗。发情的药物带给身体的痛苦夹杂着德拉科挑起的浓烈情欲，哈利紧闭双眼感受性器在体内的横冲直撞与对方低头舔舐自己脖颈轻咬喉结的快感。疼痛，还是疼痛，可自己却意外的喜欢且沉迷于此。<br/>
他觉得自己再也撑不下去，德拉科在耳边叹着自己的名字，而自己如同被迫冲刷上岸的贝壳，被一股股的海浪推着向前最终嵌入柔软的沙滩。<br/>
然后是两人抑制不住的交错喘息，身体肌肤的剧烈摩擦碰撞，汗水与体液的交换，对方柔软的头发触感，镶嵌欲望的眼底，这些最终都平静于喷涌而出的白灼与天旋地转的模糊意识。</p><p>德拉科的头靠在哈利肩窝，全身的重量都压了下来，他微微喘息，吸着哈利身上欲望未散的淡淡汗气。<br/>
操，好爽。<br/>
哈利想不出别的话，他双臂搂紧了身上的人，睁大眼睛盯住挂着金色吊灯的天花板。</p><p>“波特，你知道的吧，我对你的感情？”德拉科清理干净后抱着他在床上躺下，注视哈利疲惫的脸，万分纠结后还是问出了口，他怕破坏现在的气氛，又怕这是唯一与哈利交合的机会，“你知道的吧？”<br/>
哈利的脑子还是模糊的，情欲的浪潮还未完全消退，残余的微弱气息一波一波冲刷着自己，他软软的钻进德拉科怀里享受对方独有的气味给自己带来的安全感，“我知道的，马尔福，我们在一起好了。”他累的睁不开眼。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“我说，我们在一起吧。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天清晨，哈利一睁眼就看到面前德拉科意味不明的灰蓝色瞳孔，吓的撞上床头硬硬的墙壁，他第一反应是找魔杖。一忘皆空！一忘皆空！！自己的腿还被夹在对方的怀里紧挨着他温热的小腹，胳膊垂在身边手指一动就能碰到某个烫烫的部位，哈利赶紧抬手却被德拉科按住。<br/>
德拉科想的是不一样的事情，他盯着对方身上清晰的吻痕，哦，这都是自己的作品吗，真是不可思议。<br/>
哈利拉过被子盖住全身从脖子到肩胛再到腰腹暧昧的红色印记，回忆着前一天晚上说了多少过分的话。</p><p>“我真的很难受，帮帮我。”<br/>
“求你。”<br/>
“好舒服……”<br/>
“……”</p><p>这些都是自己说的吗？都是吧！<br/>
哈利躺平，鲨了我吧。</p><p>德拉科嘴角的笑容咧到耳根，撑着床趴到哈利身上，得意洋洋的看他慌张的用被子遮住通红的脸，“昨晚说的话还算数吗？”他抱着被子问。<br/>
“……算吧……”<br/>
“嗯？算吗？”<br/>
“算！！”</p><p>“那你下次什么时候发情？”<br/>
“滚！！”</p><p> </p><p>【END】<br/>
2020.5.8</p><p> </p><p>一点点碎碎念：<br/>
没错，是这样的，比描写的激烈得多。在现场，我是坩锅。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>